


Everything Stays

by Firebugdukes



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, I actually wrote dominant Lio and subby Galo holy shit, M/M, Minor Character Death, Secret Santa Fic, prince lio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebugdukes/pseuds/Firebugdukes
Summary: In which Lio finds that his home never really left him.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Everything Stays

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello everyone and a very belated happy new year! Just making it to another year is something to celebrate yeah? In spite of that, I will also say that my energy has been severely depleted, due to a new job, a new place, and everything in between. I had this fic finished for about a month and a half before finally finishing it today! >< And of course, I've been behind yet again on replying to your beautiful uplifting comments. Every time I get a notification in my email of a kudos or comment, it seriously brightens my day, and one day I'll have the mind to personally thank every single one of you; I'm so sorry that I have yet to!
> 
> This fic is for the loveliest of dads, our dad who brought together the raddest group of friends in our local Discord server, and I'm truly thankful to have met such awesome people! <3

To be the only surviving heir of a kingdom was a calamity only witnessed in fairy tales. A device used to make one feel sympathy for the hero--or perhaps, the villain--and as a grim reminder that things could always be worse. An appeal to be grateful for what you have, because you never knew when it may all be gone.

It turned out that one could be wholeheartedly just and thankful, yet still take for granted that their good fortune would last forever. At sunset, Lio Fotia bid goodnight to his parents, the king and queen, same as always. By sunrise, he bid them farewell eternally in makeshift graves hastily constructed with bloodied hands.

Rumors of a coup had circulated for some time. With no evidence to substantiate them, all the royal family could do was enlist more guards and put their trust in their people. They were not perfect, but they were upstanding. They were kind.

Perhaps, Lio thought rather cynically to himself as he stared vacantly across the ruined remains of his palace, that had been their downfall. He conjured a great ball of fluorescent fire that illuminated the dark robes cloaking his figure. Would greater force have saved them? His rage stoked the fire higher and brighter. More command. Less mercy. This foresight was the only way he saw to ensure his survival in this new, uncertain, cruel world.

A single hand on his shoulder brought him back to earth. The shriek of the blaze died down to a choked sob as he turned to face his knight. The only one who had survived and chosen to stay by his side rather than flee. Galo Thymos. “I instructed you to get those rags out of my face,” he said coldly, eyeing the bundle in the man’s large arms.

Galo hesitated. He had watched his prince strolling through the courtyard and great halls countless times in these grand garments, praying that his infatuation was not noticed. Silken white ruffles trailing down to obsidian breeches of the finest leather; a long, flowing cape bearing the colors of a peacock and the scales of a dragon; topped by a silver crown fierce as daggers and resplendent as diamonds...how could he not revert to such childlike wonder in his presence? “But my lord, surely I can find a way to preserve it, for your legacy and that of the kingdom…”

Lio glared. “I will not need such frivolities any longer. Memories of a past that will never return are a cruel and unnecessary luxury.”

Galo stared at the ground. “Yes, my lord.” He did as instructed and hurled the offending garments into the desecrated valley upon which they stood, like vultures hovering over an abandoned carcass.

Lio raised the fireball high above his head, banishing the flashbacks of his carefree younger self frolicking through the castle grounds as he took in the debauched scenery with one last late goodbye.

“To that which no longer holds a promise of home, to which we may never return…”

In an instant, fire rained down, cauterizing the wound of his departure.

“...rest in peace.”

They watched the ashes rise to the heavens, taking in the fact that it was really over.

"We are now dead to all the land. With no kingdom to rule over, there can be no more prince. And a common man has no need for a guard by his side.” Lio did his best to ignore the way Galo’s face dropped. “This is where we part ways.”

He had never seen the boisterous man so quiet, so subdued. “Come now. You are free. This should bring you joy.”

Galo fixed him with an earnest gaze and got down on one knee, bowing his head. “Lio Fotia...never once have I felt imprisoned in your care. Rather, I have always felt that I was right where I belonged. I beseech you, allow me to be that which you reign over, so that you may reclaim your rightful sovereignty. Let me stay by your side, and be your home in the wilderness.” Of all the fires Lio had lit in his life, none burned so brightly as that which blazed full force in Galo’s eyes.

Lio sighed. A heavy silence fell between them. “You are like a puppy. Do you know that? No matter how much power I have over you, or how loyal you are to me, one whimper from those cursed lips threatens to crumble my resolve and throw the whole balance into disarray.”

Galo smiled sheepishly. “I’m sorry?”

Lio clicked his tongue, trying vehemently to prevent his mouth from quirking up. “You most certainly are not. I’ve seen children who are better liars, Galo Thymos. Shall I have you accompany me as my jester instead?” He shook his head and folded his arms.

“Very well. From here on out, you shall be reinstated as my knight. We will be bound by this covenant, to protect, nourish, and defend one another’s honor so long as we live.”

Galo’s beaming grin could almost melt the icy fortress erected around his heart. Almost.

They went on to weather their first trial of the relentless winter, hiding like hermits amongst mountainous caverns. Spring found them wandering arbors blooming with new life and promise, summer sped by in a fleeting fancy lived out on the coast, and fall introduced them to charming little villages and spectacular celebrations of culture. And should their gazes meet for a breath too long, should one fall into another's embrace for warmth and linger long after their need was sated, not a word of it left their lips.

Before long, the eve of their departure fell upon them in delicate snowflakes. The pair had retreated from a town preparing for their great solstice celebration, returning to their hiding places amongst the snowy highlands. People from all over traveled just to witness the spectacular offerings of food, drink, and dance. They couldn’t risk being discovered by those who had sought to destroy them.

Galo, in all his puppy-like excitement for the holidays, was not the only one with repressed disappointment in missing the festivities. The palace would hold the grandest of festivities where all were invited to make merry, regardless of occupation or class. Lio was once a bright-eyed young lad who delighted in dashing along the grounds with the other children and stuffing his face with sweets til his belly ached. The maids would always fret and coax him to bed to no avail. It was then that the queen would scoop him into her arms, tuck him in so warm and cozy. One soft, lone lullaby later, he would be asleep in dreamland, content. Safe. Loved.

On the morning of the solstice, Galo set out before Lio awoke. This was not uncommon; the man often went to fetch them food and water, or on a jog to keep himself in shape. With only so much to do secluded in a cave, Lio soon found himself waiting for his return.

Typically, Galo would arrive before the sun set, even on such short winter days. The sun fell, the moon rose, and still no sign of him. Lio Fotia was a calm man. He had to be, no less after the fall of his empire. And yet, the scars of the past had a way of chipping away at even the strongest defenses. A blizzard had begun at the onset of dusk and only grown stronger throughout the night, the wind ringing empty and hollow as sheets of snow blinded the land. By the time the moon sat highest in the sky and still, he was alone, Lio’s fears began to roll down his cheeks.

Fire sparked in his fist. Should the sun rise on yet another late goodbye, he was resolved to banish this accursed frost indefinitely, to set it all ablaze til he never saw a snowflake again. Hell truly had no fury like that of a man stripped of his only--and dearest--treasure.

So violent was the torrent that Lio didn’t sense a disturbance til it was right on top of him. He startled, casting the small flame at the intruder--

“Ow!!”

He knew that voice.

“Galo…?”

Sure enough, a frostbitten hunk of a man stumbled through the entrance of their shelter. One fist seemed to be clenched tightly around something.

Galo smiled nervously, teeth chattering. “A-actually, that warmth was a relief, could you please do it again?”

Lio twitched before his expression went deadpan. He conjured an inferno big enough to light up the entire room, tongues of fire just barely licking at Galo’s skin.

“Ack, I’m sorry! I’m kidding! Kidding!!” Galo hopped backwards and flailed his arms about.

Lio did not acquiesce just yet. “Where were you?” he asked in a steely tone.

Galo knelt down low on his knees. "My deepest apologies. I should have returned before you missed me. The blizzard took me by surprise."

“That is not what I asked.”

Biting his lip, Galo pried open his fist and thrust it forward, bowing his head in repentance. “My prince, I know how hard this time is for you, and no tribute I could ever dream of affording would be worthy, so I--”

Galo babbled on, but Lio’s focus fell squarely on the small object in Galo’s hand. A single flower of ruby and halcyon, whose petals arrayed in a fluttering dance much like his own flames. In all their travels, he had only seen these growing in one place...surrounding his former kingdom. The fire dissipated in an instant. How in the world had he…

“-as many seeds as I could when we left, and I sought to plant them and present you with a large bouquet, but only this one remained when I finally returned to my hidden patch!" Earnest sorrow shone in Galo’s eyes, just as it had on that fateful night when he pledged his steadfast loyalty to Lio. "I hope that even though it falls short, it may suffice to bring you solace in knowing that your home will never leave you."

Lio grasped the flower, taking in the smell, running his fingers ever so gently against the petals, making sure it was real. Indeed, it was. Sensations and memories came flooding back.

The quietest of laughs left his lips. “You are truly, utterly, sincerely the biggest idiot I have ever met, Galo Thymos.”

He laid down with the flower clutched against his chest, and Galo proved that statement as he panicked and fussed over him. “H-hey! You can’t die now, not after all of that!!”

Rather the drama king himself, to be fair, Lio rolled his eyes and gave the most drawn-out, exasperated sigh, cocking an eyebrow at Galo.

“Er...not dying?”

“Not dying.”

“Ah. Good.”

Galo plopped down next to him, running a hand through his hair and staring at his lap. “I...have something else to commemorate the holiday, if you would like, though it comes with a confession.”

Lio arched his other eyebrow, eyes still closed. “Pray tell?”

“Having been your knight for so long, I...learned of some habits and routines of yours, none that I ever let onto. For example, the night after a big holiday feast, I would stand guard outside of your chambers, and I may have memorized...that is.” He cleared his throat. “May I sing you a lullaby?”

Lio’s eyes peeked open, nose wrinkled. “Do you still take me for a child?”

“Not at all!” Galo’s shoulders sagged. “I apologize, I just wanted you to feel…” He cut himself off.

Lio mulled over his plight. "I'll take it this once. Since I lost such sleep waiting for you." He smirked softly. “I expect you to recite it flawlessly.”

Galo’s ecstatic smile was the last thing he saw before his eyes fluttered closed once more. His knight shuffled forward til he knelt right before him. What happened next was nothing short of an angel singing through Galo as its proxy.

The moment came and passed more quickly than he would have liked, though he would never admit it. But perhaps what he had to say would convey his feelings well enough. His lavender gaze opened wide with clarity, and with no qualms, he asked, “Galo. Shall we be wed?”

Galo gasped softly, breath catching in his throat. A blush to rival even the blizzard burst across his cheeks. His mouth opened, and for once, nothing came out.

For the first time in a while, Lio smiled. "That was a proposal, was it not? I hope so, because I do not believe anything else would ever top it."

Galo bit his lip, surging forward and doing something he’d always wanted but had never felt worthy of: holding Lio’s hand. His prince grasped it back, and used his free hand to wipe away the sheer joy and relief flooding down Galo’s cheeks. “You truly see me fit to stay by your side forever?”

“I always have. So please, never leave again.”

And so it was. Lio’s aimless wandering ceased, as he finally could accept that what he sought had been beside him all along. Together, they built a small home in the valley of the mountains. A garden of the beloved fire lilies flourished in their yard, and they wore those same flowers braided into their hair on the day they were wed.

After exchanging their vows, the newlyweds shared a humble cake every bit delicious as those Lio would enjoy as a child. Galo was all too giddy and smushed the first bite all over his husband’s waiting lips. 

Lio huffed, licking it up anyway and failing to hide a smile. "Someone's feeling quite cheeky today."

Galo grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. "Cheeky, eh? Funny you should say that..." He beckoned Lio closer with one finger, as if to whisper a secret like a peppy school boy.

Lio snorted good humoredly. "It is just us here now. What do you have to say that must be hushed--"

A great flush washed across his cheeks. "And here I thought you were innocent. Though, I cannot say I'm disappointed."

"I have certainly explored, though...I myself am still uncharted," Galo admitted. "It's a secret only between lovers, not meant even for the gods to bear witness." Was that a trace of bashfulness?

Lio smirked. A single finger poking into Galo's chest sent him stumbling back into the cabin, his prince prowling on his heels. "Then allow me to make some marks on your map." He licked his lips, then the shell of Galo's ear. "It's high time I began to carve out my kingdom, yes?"

Galo glowered, shivers running along his body, reverently tilting his neck to give Lio better access as he held him close. "I could never be more honored, my prince."

Lio rested his forehead against Galo's, the most tender smile gracing his lips. "Nor could I…" He kissed him til they swore they could live on one another's oxygen alone, lithe fingers cupping Galo's warm cheeks that promised he would never be cold again. "...my home."

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to follow more of my shenanigans, please follow me (18+ only!!) @ boymeetsfire on Twitter!


End file.
